Unwanted Orphan
by creepcandy
Summary: When a young girl is taken into Foster's everything seems fine until the day a man looking to adopt comes by. *currently discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

**_Tis my first Foster's FanFic...so...if it sucks, sorry. (i.e. spelling errors, grammar mistakes, etc.)_**

* * *

><p>In the silence of the early morning on a chilly day in April, in mixed with the sounds of the cars zooming by on the street and the birds chirping away in the trees, a little girl with short silver-grey hair and innocent red eyes. Her light grey boots making a soft <em>thump thump<em> as she made her way down the sidewalk. In her arms was a small backpack which contained the things that were nearest and dearest to her. She glanced around, she was alone.

"Not many...are up this early in the morning." She mumbled to herself, with a sigh she looked up at the clouds as she walked, unaware of what was waiting just around the corner. She had just walked around the corner by the newly built coffee shop when- _BAM!_ The next thing she felt was her ground against the cold, unforgiving sidewalk.

"Hey brat, looks like I meet you all alone this time." A tall teenage boy said, towering over the girl like a tree. He grabbed her backpack only to have her cling to it in a split second. "Hey! Let go!" He shouted, shaking her around like some rag doll. "N-No! It's mine, not yours, you let go!" She shouted back, hanging onto her backpack for dear life.

The boy growled then tried to rip her off with his free hand only to have it bitten, "Ow!" He cried "Why you little brat!" He raised his hand to punch her and she turned her head away, ready to take the blow.

Pause.

The boy slowly looked at his bitten hand to see he was bleeding. "Ahh!" He freaked out, dropping the girl and her backpack in one motion, he backed away from her "Y-You freak!" He then turned and ran away. She coughed and got up, holding her backpack just like before, she kept right on walking. "My teeth aren't...that sharp..." She told herself. She looked around and there she saw it.

A large Gothic styled house with a large willow tree in front, the iron fence standing tall and the sun giving the house a dark, looming shadow. She looked up at it then down at the sign that read Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. "I guess that's for me." She pushed opened the gate just slightly and slipped inside.

Once at the front door, she knocked and waited patiently. After a few minutes she knocked again but still got no answer. One more knock and a shout was heard from the other side, it was a female voice and it sounded like she was a little bit angry, "I'm coming!"

Moments later the door swung open and the little girl was looking up at an older woman with red hair and a green sweatshirt. "Oh, hello there." She said with a smile as she knelt down to the girl's level, "Can I help you?"

"Um...this is...Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, right?" The older woman nodded and smiled a bit bigger "It sure is, I'm Frankie by the way, I take care of the friends here, were you looking to adopt a friend?" "Um...uh-uh. I was wondering if...I could stay here too." Frankie tilted her head slightly in confusion, then gave a small smile "Well...it's a home for imaginary friends, not real people."

"But I am an imaginary friend." The girl said "Watch." She turned her head and blew a quick blast of fire from her mouth. "S-See?" She turned back to Frankie who had a look of surprise. "Well then...come inside, I'll show you around." Frankie took the girl's hand and walked inside with her. Just as Frankie was to ask the girl for her name she was cut off by a voice crackling over the loud speaker "Miss Francis! Your presence is requested in the kitchen!"

"One minute!"Frankie called then let out a sigh and looked down at the girl who was holding onto her hand, still. "Hey, don't you worry about a thing, ok? I'm gonna go get some one who will show you around so you can get the idea of where things are. Ok?" The girl simply nodded then watched as Frankie disappeared through a doorway.

Moments later a tall, skinny, red imaginary friend walked into the room, ducking so he wouldn't hit his head on the door's over hang and his shoesmaking a loud squeak noise as he walked. He looked down at her with a big, friendly smile and said "Hi there. Name's Wilt, Frankie told me what you needed, is that ok?"

The girl just nodded as she looked up at the extremely tall friend. The tour began with a stop in the downstairs rooms and slowly made its way up all the floors and all the rooms they could go in. At last the tour ended at the game room, the girl peeked her head in to see a large purple thing and some sort of bird-plane-plant watching a young boy and blue blob play some video game.

"Hey guys." Wilt said, all four turned and looked at him, mainly the little girl who was hiding behind Wilt's legs. "This is, um...I'm sorry...what is your name?" He asked looking down at her. "I...I wanna know their names first..." She mumbled. "Oh, well, that's Eduardo, Coco, Mac and Bloo." Wilt explained, pointing to each as he said their name.

"Hola." "Coco." "Hey there." "Whatever." Everyone turned and gave Bloo a hard look but he didn't care, Mac sighed then looked back at the girl. "So, um, what's your name?" A smile spread across the little girl's face and she said, "My name is Rin Tin."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been one month since Rin Tin had been taken into the Foster's house.

She had been given a small one person room that fit her just but a bed and a nightstand occupied the room. On the nightstand was a digital clock and a picture of her creator.

When someone would ask if it really was her creator she would say yes which always followed with Rin Tin saying that her creator was also her mother. Some chose not to believe her while some thought she was crazy. It didn't bother Rin Tin though, she let the others believe or think what they wanted while she knew the truth.

To her, that's all that mattered.

She had become good friends with Mac and his friends which made her smiled more often than usual. The only thing that she was concerned of was what if the time came for her to be adopted for good?

She would never see her friends again and that brought her much sadness. For now, she told herself, she would enjoy their company as much as she could.

As much as she loved being with her friends there were, on rare occasions, when she would lock herself in her room in an attempt to hide from the world.

She would sit and stare at the window and redraw the scene in her notebook over and over and over again. What worried the others was the fact that she didn't come out or let anyone in, she only wanted solitude.

During a few nights, Rin Tin would make her way through the halls of the house as quietly as she could and pay a visit to Frankie who was sometimes awake. When Frankie was awake she would allow Rin Tin to come talk to her, she would say and listen and comment when Rin Tin wanted her to. The two had grown close and Frankie was happy with that.

One day though, Frankie was in Mr. Herriman's office to discuss some new plans for the upcoming Adopt a Thought Saturday while Mac, Bloo, Rin Tin, and co. were out playing Wisbee in the yard.

Frankie watched as the group played, her focus was on Rin Tin for she knew that behind the happy smile was a young girl filled with sadness.

"She worries me..."

Herriman turned and looked at Frankie then out the window at Rin Tin. "She seems fine." He said. "Besides, if she was in a state of any other emotion it would be her problem to deal with, not yours."

Frankie sighed to herself. Herriman had a point but that didn't keep Frankie from worrying. She went back to looking outside and smiled as she saw Rin Tin smile.

"Ed, catch!" Mac said throwing the wisbee to Eduardo who shouted in fear and covered his face.

The others sighed while Bloo simply muttered, "Wuss."

Eduardo wanted to throw the wisbee like the others but was to afraid to catch it. Rin Tin picked the wisbee up and held it out to Eduardo who smiled and took it.

"Gracias." He said smiling as he, very carefully, pet Rin Tin on the head.

"You're welcome, Ed." The child responded happily.

It wasn't long before the group went back to playing their game and something caught Rin Tin's attention. Her focus was put on a man who was standing on the other side of the fence.

He was wearing a long brown jacket with a black hat. Judging by his stance, he had been their a while.

When Rin Tin's eyes met his, he turned and walked down the sidewalk.

**_Thunk!_**

Due to not paying attention Rin Tin got smacked upside the head with the wisbee and almost knocked off her feet.

"Bloo!" Mac exclaimed.

"What? That wasn't my fault!"

Rin Tin shook her head to clear her vision then looked at the others who wore concerned expressions but eased as she assured them she was uninjured.

As they went back to their game Rin Tin's mind kept drifting back to the man in the jacket. Somewhere, she had seen his face before, she was sure of it but wasn't sure when.

Rin Tin decided to put it off for the time being and focused on having fun with her friends.

While the game went on Mr. Herriman had just shook hands with an adopter, the man was very pleased and put his hat back on. As Mr. Herriman and the stranger conversed, Frankie had ben spying from the small space in between the door and door frame.

Something was wrong...


End file.
